Amras
Amras, along with his twin brother Amrod, were the youngest sons of Fëanor. Through their mother Nerdanel, they inherited red hair (probably a dark red), instead of Fëanor's black. Biography Amras was the younger twin brother of Amrod, thus the youngest of the Sons of Fëanor.The Silmarillion, Quenta Silmarillion, Chapter V: "Of Eldamar and the Princes of the Eldalië" He was probably born sometime during the Years of the Trees. Along with his father and brothers, he followed the Ñoldor into exile.The Silmarillion, Quenta Silmarillion, Chapter IX: "Of the Flight of the Noldor" His mother Nerdanel once asked Fëanor to leave Amrod and Amras, or at least one of them, but Fëanor did not listen. Nerdanel prophesied that not all his sons would set foot on Middle-earth.The History of Middle-earth, Vol. 12: The Peoples of Middle-earth, XI: "The Shibboleth of Fëanor" At the dawn of the Burning of the ships at Losgar, Amras noticed the absence of his twin brother Amrod. He explained that Amrod was restless and did not sleep on the ground out of discomfort. He was the last to speak about this matter to Fëanor. Later, Amras and his brothers rescued their father who died afterward from Dagor-nuin-Giliath.The Silmarillion, Quenta Silmarillion, Chapter XIII: "Of the Return of the Noldor" He became a hunter in Middle-earth and held the southern lands of Estolad in the East Beleriand between the rivers Gelion, Celon, and the Andram behind the March of Maedhros.The Silmarillion, Quenta Silmarillion, Chapter XIV: "Of Beleriand and its Realms"The Atlas of Middle-earth, The First Age, The Elder Days, "Realms-Before the Great Defeat" Amras took part in the final two Kinslayings, and eventually fell during the Third Kinslaying at the Havens of Sirion in FA 538.The Silmarillion, Quenta Silmarillion, Chapter XXIV: "Of the Voyage of Eärendil and the War of Wrath" Etymology Amras is a Sindarin word.The Complete Guide to Middle-earth His father-name is Pityafinwë "Little Finwë", from pitya ("little"). Its shorter form was Pityo. His mother-name was Ambarussa "Top-russet", the name he and his brother called each other. Earlier Names Amras was called Diriel in earlier writings.The History of Middle-earth, Vol. 1: The Book of Lost Tales Part One, VII: "The Flight of the Noldoli" Other Names Like the rest of his brothers, Amras was given an Old English name. He was called Tirgeld, from the words tir ("glory") and geld ("of worth").The History of Middle-earth, Vol. 4: The Shaping of Middle-earth, III: "The Quenta", Appendix 1: Translation of Quenta Noldorinwa into Old English Other versions of the legendarium In The Silmarillion, Amrod lives beyond the burning of the ships, and follows Amras to East Beleriand where they held the lands of Estolad together. They share the same fate, dying during the Third Kinslaying. In later writings, Christopher Tolkien added the death of Amrod. For this reason wherever both Amrod and Amras appear in the published material it should be read as Amras alone. Translations References de:Amras es:Amras fr:Amras it:Amras nl:Amras pl:Amras ru:Амрас Category:Sindarin words Category:High Elves Category:Noldor Category:The Silmarillion Characters Category:Characters in The History of Middle-earth